musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Offspring
The Offspring es una banda de punk rock estadounidense, formada en Orange County, California, en 1984. Actualmente está integrada por Dexter Holland, Noodles, Greg K y Pete Parada. La banda ha sido una de las más influyentes en el resurgir del punk rock, abanderando la escena californiana de dichos géneros junto a Green Day, Blink-182, Rancid y NOFX a comienzos y mediados de los 90. Han vendido alrededor de 54 millones de copias en todo el mundo a lo largo de toda su discografía, de los cuales 14´5 millones son solamente copias despachadas en los Estados Unidos, cuya cúspide comercial y artística la lograron con el aclamado Smash de 1994 (fundamental, junto a Dookie de Green Day, en la revolución anteriormente mencionada), el álbum bajo sello independiente más vendido de la historia, 16 millones de copias. Después de Smash tuvo una gran aceptación Ixnay On The Hombre, en 1997, y sobretodo, Americana, en el 98, que alcanzó las 13 millones de copias en todo el mundo, a pesar de ello, recibió criticas de ser un disco demasiado comercial, a éste, le siguieron Conspiracy Of One (2000) y Splinter (2003), que siguieron la línea comercial de Americana, pero no alcanzaron el mismo número de ventas ni la aceptación suficiente. En 2005 grabaron Greatest Hits, un CD de los grandes éxitos del grupo, y también el Complete Music Video Collection, que incluía toda su videografía. El 16 de junio del año 2008 salió a la venta Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace, su último disco de estudio hasta el momento, que ha recibido una buena aceptación por parte de los seguidores de la banda. Los dos primeros discos de estudio del grupo (The Offspring e Ignition) no tuvieron repercusión internacional, a pesar de ello, Ignition es considerado por los seguidores cómo uno de los mejores trabajos de la banda. Historia Orígenes Sus inicios se remontan a una noche de 1984 en la que a Bryan Holland (más conocido como Dexter Holland) y a Gregory Kriesel (Greg K) no les permitieron entrar a un concierto que Social Distortion estaba dando en Irvine, California, por lo que ambos decidieron formar su propia banda, Manic Subsidal. Inicialmente esta banda estuvo formada por Doug Thompson como cantante, Kevin Wasserman (más conocido como Noodles) en la primera guitarra, Holland en la segunda guitarra, Greg K en el bajo y Jim Benton en la batería. Noodles, aparte de haber sido el portero de la escuela a la que iba Holland y Greg K, era el único mayor de 21 años por lo tanto su único proveedor de alcohol. Doug abandonó en unos meses la banda y Holland se convirtió en el nuevo cantante. La única canción publicada bajo el nombre Manic Subsidal se llamó “Hopeless” y formó parte de una compilación llamada Party Animal: We Got Power II, lanzada en 1984 por Mystic Records. En 1985 Jim abandonó la banda y en su lugar entró James Lilja. Poco después cambiaron su nombre por el de The Offspring. The Offspring En 1986, la banda, ya como The Offspring, grabó su primer single, "Blackball/I'll Be Waiting", mediante Black Label, su propio sello, y lograron vender 1.000 copias de su primer 7". Poco después de la publicación del EP (en 1987), James Lilja abandonó la banda para seguir con su carrera médica en ginecología y fue reemplazado por Ron Welty, que en ese momento tenía 16 años y que procedía de una banda llamada FQX (Fuck Quality X-Rays). El destino jugó una irónica pasada a Welty y su nueva banda, ya que el joven baterista se unió de manera definitiva durante una actuación de Offspring teloneada por FQX, la antigua banda que había abandonado. Después de 3 años de ser rechazados por los sellos discográficos consiguieron un contrato con Nemesis Records, un pequeño sello discográfico de punk. Thom Wilson, que ya había trabajdo con grupos como T.S.O.L., The Vandals y Dead Kennedys, produjo su primer álbum, autotitulado The Offspring, del que se lograron vender 3.000 vinilos. Una vez, grabando en West Beach Studio, conocieron a Brett Gurewitz, dueño de Epitaph Records y responsable del mayor éxito de punk hasta ese momento en el sur de California, Bad Religion. Le entregaron una demo pero a Gurewitz no le gustó su música y decidió no contratarlos. Sin embargo, el EP Baghdad lanzado en 1991 lo hace reconsiderar y así es como en 1992 The Offspring lanzó uno de los trabajos más aclamados actualmente por los seguidores del grupo y más reconocidos por la critica punk: Ignition, bajo la firma de Epitaph. En 1993 la banda comenzó una gira por Estados Unidos junto a Lunachicks y Pennywise, para más tarde viajar a Europa junto a NOFX, por aquel entonces compañeros en Epitaph. Smash y el éxito (1994-2002) Pero el verdadero éxito llegó, de la forma más inesperada, en el año 1994, cuando el tercer disco de The Offspring, Smash salió al mercado el 19 de abril bajo la firma de Epitaph nuevamente. El primer corte del CD fue "Come Out And Play", el cual tuvo un éxito sorprendente alrededor del mundo. Su videoclip, hecho con muy pocos recursos, tuvo una gran circulación en MTV y otros canales de música. Los Sex Pistols (para muchos la banda más importante en la historia del punk) tardó 26 años en vender la mitad de los CDs que The Offspring había vendido en menos de 1 semana. El segundo single y vídeo del álbum fue la canción "Self Esteem" que también se convirtió en un megahit consiguiendo, al igual que el anterior, llegar al número uno de los charts de un gran número de países incluyendo Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido. El tercer single fue "Gotta Get Away" que también tuvo una gran aceptación pero no como la de los anteriores. Por último la banda decidió convertir la canción "Bad Habit" en el cuarto single del álbum, el cual no tuvo vídeo pero igualmente lograría una gran repercusión en las radios y se convertiría en uno de los himnos de la banda. El éxito de Smash fue increíble; logró vender más de 13 millones de copias convirtiéndose en uno de los discos más exitosos de la historia y también en el álbum bajo un sello independiente más vendido en la historia.Band Bio on Offspring.com, obtained January 27, 2007. Pero lo importante no es que vendiera tantos millones de discos, sino que influenció a todo un elenco de bandas y abrió las puertas a toda una inundación de neopunk americano, punk metal, y a una tercera oleada de ska. Smash, junto con Dookie de la banda Green Day, marcaron el renacimiento del punk rock que parecía muerto en ese momento. Estos trabajos tendrían gran influencia en futuras bandas como blink-182 o Sum 41, entre otras. También les dio mayor popularidad a otras bandas ya consagradas bajo un sello independiente como NOFX y Pennywise (que estaban con Epitaph). Por otro lado, mucha gente destaca la importancia de Smash para la música debido a que demostró que se puede triunfar masivamente sin tener la necesidad de ser un producto de las multinacionales. La influyente revista británica Kerrang! colocó al álbum en el puesto 54 del "The Kerrang! 100 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die" (100 discos que debes escuchar antes de morir) y en "90 Essential Albums of the 90s" (90 discos esenciales de los 90) . Robert Dimery hizo lo propio en su libro "1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die". A pesar de ello, las revistas que les habían ayudado hasta entonces les retiraron su beneplácito, y les empezaron a tratar como a "otra banda de moda". Según Greg estás criticas y acusaciones en las que se les calificaba de traidores (en referencia a que habían dejado de ser una banda "punk") venían de "hipócritas que nos critican por salir en la MTV, mientras se pasan las tardes viéndola. Nadie quiere tener un público tan infiel. Esa es la clase de gente que pretende que la música sea suya, que el punk sea algo así como su diario, un lugar privado en el que nadie puede entrar. Me revienta que no sean capaces de disfrutar con las cosas que les gustan cuando por fin se ponen de moda". Con el éxito de Smash, Holland tuvo los medios para fundar su propio sello discográfico en 1995, Nitro Records. El sello ha firmado a importantes bandas punk incluyendo AFI, The Vandals, T.S.O.L., The Damned y The Aquabats. The Offspring decidió relanzar su primer trabajo discográfico (The Offspring) bajo este sello, logrando vender más de 500.000 copias en todo el mundo. Adicionalmente, Ignition volvió al mercado y vendió más de 1 millón de copias. En 1995 The Offspring también constituyó parte de la banda sonora de la película Batman Forever con un cover de "Smash It Up", canción original de The Damned, el cual consigue posicionarse en los charts musicales. Tras las buenas críticas de su anterior éxito, The Offspring comenzó a preparar su nuevo álbum en 1996. En ese momento The Offspring recibe una oferta de Columbia Records, una subdivisión de la multinacional Sony BMG Music Entertainment, para publicar 4 trabajos discográficos. Muchos de los seguidores de la banda vieron esta actitud como una traición y algunos fans tacharon a The Offspring de "vendidos". El 4 de febrero de 1997 la banda lanzó Ixnay On The Hombre, disco que no logró los altos registros de ventas de Smash, pero que gozó de buenos números dada la gran popularidad en aquel momento de la banda. Los singles "All I Want", "Gone Away", "The Meaning of Life" y "I Choose" permitieron a la banda alcanzar el número 9 del Billboard 200 de 1997 y vender cuatro millones de discos. Americana y el problema con Napster En 1998, la banda volvió a vivir momentos de gran éxito, aunque salvando las distancias con Smash. El 17 de noviembre, Columbia Records lanzó Americana, que arrasó en las listas de ventas y se apoderó de la escena musical del momento gracias a un sonido mucho más comercial, especialmente con el primer single "Pretty Fly (For a White Guy)", distribuido gratuitamente por internet y que se convirtió en la canción más descargada con más de 22 millones de descargas en 10 semanas. Esta canción logró posicionarse en lo más alto de las listas estadounidenses, inglesas y australianas convirtiéndose en un hit masivo. Tras el gran exito que estaba cosechando el disco, la banda participó en la edición de 1999 del famoso festival de Woodstock, así como en los Reading/Leeds Festivals. Al pegadizo "Pretty Fly" le siguieron otros singles de gran éxito como el satírico "Why Don't You Get a Job?", "The Kids Aren't Alright" y "She's Got Issues". El álbum superó los 10 millones de discos vendidos, mientras que comenzaron tiempos extraños en la banda, ya que se involucraron en manifestaciones en favor de Napster. A finales de 1999, Offspring decidió sacar su primer DVD titulado también "Americana". Éste contiene actuaciones en directo, vídeos de acrobacias en moto, bicicleta y skate, los vídeos caseros de las canciones "Nitro", "Burn It Up", "Mota" y "Cool to Hate". Llegó el año 2000 y la banda se vió envuelta en problemas con su discográfica, Columbia. La idea de la banda de Holland era lanzar su nuevo disco a través de internet, mediante su web oficial. Además, como se ha mencionado anteriormente, la banda comenzó a abanderar una serie de protestas en favor de Napster, llegando incluso a distribuir gratuitamente todo tipo de merchandising con el logo de la compañía y lemas como "salvemos a Napster". Sin embargo e irónicamente, la propia Napster realizó un comunicado prohibiendo a la banda californiana el uso de publicidad de la empresa con su logo porque violaban sus derechos e imágenes de copyright. La contradicción en que incurrió la empresa enfureció a sus clientes, que consideraban que Napster siempre había abogado por la libre distribución de contenidos en la red y, además, era desaprovechar una oportunidad que les brindaban artistas y grupos como los propios Offspring, Smashing Pumpkins, Limp Bizkit o Courtney Love. Offspring, lejos de desistir en su intento de lanzar su nuevo álbum gratuitamente en la red, ahora sin el apoyo de Napster, organizó un concurso en directo desde MTV mediante el que la banda pretendía premiar con un millón de dólares a uno de los fans que se descargasen Conspiracy Of One de la red. La banda alegaba que ya que el disco terminaría antes o después en la red "pensamos que si los fans lo van a descargar, que lo puedan descargar de nosotros". Tras fuertes problemas con Columbia, el concurso acabó por reducir el premio y el método, ya que sólo era ya necesario descargar su single "Original Prankster". Noodles confirmó sus intenciones al explicar que era "algo de lo que estuvimos hablando todos juntos. Fue una idea que se le ocurrió a uno y a todos nos gustó la idea. Decidimos llevarla adelante, pero nos sentimos muy afortunados de estar en nuestra posición, la de ser un grupo al que las cosas han ido muy bien. Por eso sentimos que le debíamos algo a nuestros fans por todo su apoyo. Queríamos hacer algo que hiciese hablar a la gente sobre este disco, que funcionara también a nivel promocional. No sé cuánta gente se habrá bajado el single hasta el momento, pero lo que sí sé es que todo el mundo se lo puede bajar de forma gratuita desde cualquier parte del planeta. Ahora la relación con el sello está bien, pero nos sentimos un poco decepcionados de no poder hacer lo que teníamos planeado. Comunicamos en internet lo que queríamos hacer con este disco y pensábamos que iba a funcionar perfectamente, que ayudaría a difundir la información sobre el disco. Al principio daba la impresión de que Sony nos iba a dejar llevar a cabo nuestro experimento, lo parecía de verdad, pero en el último momento los abogados empezaron a meterse y todo esto acabó siendo una auténtica locura. Por un momento pensamos que el disco no iba a poder editarse hasta dentro de un año. Nosotros habíamos grabado el disco y queríamos salir inmediatamente de gira para presentarlo, así que no queríamos que lo tuviesen retenido por ninguna razón. Llegamos a un acuerdo con Columbia y al final todo ha salido bien. Hemos tenido que aceptar algunas condiciones, pero se hace lo que se puede". El 14 de noviembre del 2000 salió a la venta el esperado y polémico sexto álbum de la banda, Conspiracy of One. El CD se basaba en el punk melódico que The Offspring venía tocando desde Smash, pero con aires mucho más comerciales (prueba de ello es la participación del rapero Redman en la canción "Original Prankster"); sin embargo no logró satisfacer a la crítica, ni mantener las ventas de Americana vendiendo casi 5 millones de discos en todo el mundo. Sus ventas se produjeron, en gran medida, al gran éxito del primer single "Original Prankster" y de la segunda pista, "Want You Bad". El siguiente single y vídeo fue "Million Miles Away", el cual no gozaría de mucha fama ni gran circulación por los medios de comunicación. "One Fine Day" fue el cuarto y último sencillo del álbum, éste último sin vídeo comercial ni publicidad apenas. Con este CD la banda sacó su segundo DVD titulado "Huck It", con contenidos similares a su anterior DVD. En el año 2002 The Offspring conformó la banda sonora de la película “Orange County” con el tema "Defy You". La banda convirtió la canción en su próximo single y vídeo, logrando una vez más aparecer en las listas mundiales. Éste fue el último tema en el que participase el baterista Ron Welty, ya que en el 2003 abandonó la banda después de 16 años para empezar Steady Ground, una banda en la cual él es el baterista y co-productor. Etapa post-Welty (2003) "La marcha de Ron (Welty), tras estar más de quince años junto a nosotros, como te puedes imaginar ha sido un golpe muy duro de encajar, pero no podemos más que respetar su decisión y seguir adelante". Así explicó Noodles el sentir del grupo tras la decisión que Welty adoptó de abandonar The Offspring. Josh Freese grabó con la banda el álbum Splinter, que vio la luz el 9 de diciembre de 2003. Freese cumplió con la grabación y, como acordaron, volvió a sus proyectos en The Vandals y A Perfect Circle. Poco después anunciaron que Atom Willard ingresaba, en principio, como baterista de la gira. Noodles aseguró que "en cuanto a Atom, hemos tenido la suerte de encontrarnos con otro batería estupendo. Ahora mismo se está adaptando a la banda, aunque la verdad es que no nos hemos planteado si va a ser o no miembro oficial de The Offspring, sólo nos vamos a limitar a esperar que las cosas sucedan". El título original del álbum iba a ser Chinese Democracy, el nombre del disco retrasado de Guns N' Roses, debido a que Holland tuvo un enfrentamiento con Axl Rose, pero éste inició una demanda contra Holland y para no alargar más el lanzamiento, The Offspring decidió simplemente cambiar el título del álbum. El primer single y vídeo del CD fue "Da Hui", videoclip grabado en Hawaii durante la visita de la banda a la isla. El segundo single correspondió a "Hit That", un sencillo muy en la línea comercial que venía utilizando la banda en sencillos como "Original Prankster" y "Pretty Fly (for a White Guy)" el cual gozó de una gran aceptación y alcanzó llegar a la cima de las listas de éxitos estadounidenses. A este le siguió el vídeo de "(Cant Get My) Head Around You", que no pudo alcanzar el éxito que tuvo el single anterior. El cuarto y último single del álbum correspondió a la canción "Spare Me The Details", del cual no se grabó videoclip. Pero las ventas se hundieron completamente en comparación con los trabajos anteriores, vendiendo alrededor de 1.500.000 de copias en todo el mundo. En contra, la gira del disco que la banda comenzó en febrero de 2004 fue espectacular, visitando 22 países y realizando 97 conciertos en los cinco continentes. El 14 de noviembre, la banda echó el telón al Splinter Tour con un concierto en Anaheim, California. Después de un período de inactividad, la banda lanzó un álbum recopilatorio de sus grandes éxitos para el 21 de junio del 2005, en el cual incluyeron sus temas más destacados que han formado a lo largo de casi 20 años de carrera musical. La compilación se abre con el tema inédito "Can't Repeat", que a la vez fue el single de presentación del mismo. El CD incluía una pista oculta, "Next To You" original de The Police, que también logró figurar en los rankings sin tener un vídeo. Al mismo tiempo fue lanzado en formato DVD ese grandes éxitos en el cual además incluye a Holland y Noodles discutiendo sobre la historia de las canciones del disco, y como bonus la versión acústica de "Dirty Magic" (canción que formó parte del disco Ignition). Un mes más tarde la banda lanzó un DVD con todos los videos de sus hits y algunas presentaciones en vivo. El 27 de julio de 2007 la web oficial del grupo confirmó que Atom Willard había dejado la banda para seguir con su proyecto en Angels and Airwaves, la banda del ex-guitarrista de blink-182, Tom DeLonge. Le sustituyó Pete Parada ex-batería de Saves The Day, Face to Face, Jackson United, Ali Handel, Halford y Engine y que será el baterista provisional hasta que graben su nuevo álbum con Josh Freese, que será el baterista para el estudio. Mientras, Holland asegura que están trabajando en su nuevo y octavo disco, un disco que, según el propio líder de la banda "se parecerá mucho a Ignition; pretendemos volver al sonido crudo y a la inocencia de nuestros inicios". Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace El 9 de abril de 2008 Dexter Holland anunció en la página oficial que el próximo álbum, que sería llamado Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace y sería lanzado el 17 de junio, después de más de un año de grabación. Según palabras del mismo Dexter Holland, han trabajado mucho en este álbum y considera que es algo de lo mejor que han hecho. El primer single ha sido "Hammerhead", una canción que tocaron en varias oportunidades durante el Summer Sonic 2007. Llegó a las radios a principios de mayo. En febrero del 2008 en el Soundwave Music Festival tocaron un nuevo tema llamado "Half-Truism", que podría ser el siguiente single del álbum. Finalmente se ha confirmado que el segundo single del álbum será "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid", que será lanzado en el mes de Octubre, y también el tercer single, que será "Kristy, Are You Doing Okay?" El nuevo disco ha sido producido por Bob Rock, productor de Metallica y Motley Crue entre otros. Dexter ha dicho que no incluirá ningún outtake o canciones nunca salidas a la luz, como "Pass Me By", que es una canción que fue eliminada del Splinter por ser considerada demasiada "heavy" para el estilo del álbum. Junto con la última noticia sobre el álbum, ha sido anunciada una gira mundial. Ya hay varias fechas publicadas y según Dexter se irán agregando más con el tiempo. Estilos de música de The Offspring Desde 1990 hasta 1997 se caracterizó por tener un estilo claramente punk rock y skate punk. Desde 1998 hasta 2000 su estilo realizó algunos temas menos serio y con un sonido más cercano al pop punk y con temas bastante comerciales ("Pretty Fly (for a White Guy)", "Original Prankster"). Desde 2003 hasta 2007, The Offspring con su álbum Splinter hizo un sonido parecido a hardcore melódico (The Noose, Long Way Home, Da Hui) y punk rock ("Can't Get My Head Around You"), pero con sus respectivos temas pop punk ("Hit That"). En 2008, The Offspring vuelve a las raíces del punk rock y skate punk con el lanzamiento de Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace con temas como: "Trust In You", "Half-Truism", "Hammerhead", "Stuff Is Messed Up" o "Rise And Fall". También en este álbum ha hecho canciones más cercanas al pop punk y apostando por baladas, como: "You're Gonna Go Far Kid", "A Lot Like Me", "Kristy Are You Doing Okay?" o Fix You. Por primera vez, desde Smash, este álbum no incluye ninguna canción ska. También por primera vez, desde Ignition, no incluye ninguna canción de introducción como "Time To Relax", "Disclaimer", "Welcome" o "Neocon". The Offspring ha realizado temas cercanos al grunge como ("Dirty Magic" o "Vultures"), otros cercanos al ska ("What Happened to You", "The Worst Hangover Ever", "Don`t Pick It Up" o "Why Don´t You Get a job?") pero siempre con el estilo que caracteriza a The Offspring. Miembros Miembros Extras *Chris "X-13" Higgins - Guitarra Rítmica, Coros y Teclados en directo (1994 - 2005) (Ha grabado coros en Rise and Fall, Rage and Grace) *'Warren Fitzgerald' - Guitarra Rítmica y Coros en directo (Mayo 2008 - Septiembre 2008) *'Andrew Freeman' - Guitarra Rítmica y Coros en directo (Septiembre 2008 - Presente) *'Scott Shiflett' - Bajo y Coros (Mayo 2008 - Junio 2008) (ha tocado en directo a causa de una lesión de muñeca que tuvo Greg K) Discografía Álbumes de estudio Véase también *Pop punk *Punk rock *Rock alternativo Enlaces externos *Web Oficial de The Offspring *MySpace de The Offspring *Canal Oficial en YouTube de The Offspring Referencias Categoría:The Offspring Categoría:Grupos de música de Estados Unidos Categoría:Grupos de música de California Categoría:Grupos de punk de Estados Unidos Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1990 Categoría:Grupos de la década de 2000 Categoría:Grupos de Epitaph